Réquiem para um Sonho
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: As luzes sempre estiveram ao seu redor, mas nem sempre ele soube o que elas realmente significavam. - Oneshot, centrada no(s) cavaleiro(s) de Câncer. Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Toei, Bandai, Shueisha e outros detentores legais dos direitos da marca.

**Dedicatória:** Esta é uma fic feita originalmente para o Amigo Secreto do SS Ficwriters - FFnet, de presente para... **Black Scorpio no** Nyx!Apesar de você ter saído do Amigo Secreto, a fic estava pronta e você merece o presente! _Voilá_, aí está sua fic!

O título da fic é inspirada no filme homônimo (_Requiem for a Dream_; EUA - 2000, diretor: Darren Aronofsky), que meio que me inspirou a escrevê-la também...

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

**Réquiem para um Sonho**

* * *

As luzes sempre dançaram ao seu redor, como vaga-lumes de fogo-fátuo que apenas ele podia ver. Todos os que viveram foram embora, mas ele ficou ali, porque era ali que as luzes ficavam, pairando a esmo pelo vento que as movimentava como poeira dos debris da guerra.

Logo ele, que nunca tivera muito, perdeu tudo. Pai, mãe, os irmãos mais novos a quem chamava de 'moleques mimados remelentos', os irmãos mais velhos que não lhe davam atenção porque tinham que trabalhar no cultivo da terra dura, que exigia tanto e tão pouco dava em troca. Agora a terra era vermelha de sangue, as casas viraram escombros, a poeira carregava pelo vento o cheiro de sangue e carne queimada.

_"O que eles são para você?"_

Somente à noite as luzes apareciam, flutuando no ar pesado pelo cheiro de morte. Era como um consolo pelo tempo que gastava procurando, de dia, alimentos e outros víveres no meio da aldeia dizimada. Nem que para isso tivesse que roubar, ou matar; sujando com mais sangue ainda o chão arenoso daquele lugar esquecido pelos deuses.

E era apenas pelas luzes, que seguiam flutuando no meio dos escombros, que ele não ia embora.

_"É isso que o Deus da Morte chama de Misericórdia."_

Foram elas que o alertaram da aproximação do velho. Reconheceu logo de cara as roupas finas, os colares caros, o porte refinado de quem não pertencia àquelas bandas. Teve pena de si porque o viu como uma criança abandonada à mercê da própria sorte, o velho idiota. Ele se aproximou, foi sua chance de puxar sua faca; o velho era rápido, mas não tanto quanto sua lâmina. Mas ele usava uma armadura por baixo da roupa, e conseguiu dominá-lo com facilidade.

_"Eu duvido que o Deus da Morte aceite uma criança como mensageira..."_

O velho tolo. Já aceitou, e tantas vezes que chegava até a ser constrangedor. Mas não era isso que arruinava a reputação do Deus da Morte; ah, não. Que crianças chegassem a matar não seria uma vergonha, já que no mundo vive o mais forte, e aos mais fracos não sobra nada. Nem mesmo quando as mulheres ou as crianças choram por misericórdia. Como sua mãe chorou. Como seus irmãos choraram. Ele só viveu porque se escondeu embaixo de uma pilha de corpos.

Tão misturado ao lixo e à podridão quanto as luzes que o consolavam à noite.

_"Para mim, eles eram mais do que apenas mais um grão no meio da poeira de escombros..."_

Como assim, eram mais do que poeira? Não há nada além de pó depois da morte. Do pó ao pó, cinzas às cinzas; não é isso que eles dizem? Não é isso que os homens de Deus dizem? Do que está falando esse velho estranho, que diz as coisas como se soubesse de alguma coisa sobre dor e sofrimento?

Já ele, não. Ele sabia o que era dor; ele sabia o que era ser reduzido, uma e outra vez, a menos que nada. Esse era seu elemento, era a essa realidade que ele pertencia, sempre pertenceu.

_"Cada uma de nossas vidas é um minuto no Universo, mas nesse minuto podemos fazê-la brilhar." _

Então, as almas não são lixo? Não fazem parte dos escombros da morte? Elas têm algum valor?

E se o velho estivesse certo?...

_"Você acha que a vida deles é lixo?..." _

Ele queria muito que não fossem. Ninguém sabia, ninguém saberia, mas ele daria tudo para que não fossem...

E ele seguiu o velho quando ele lhe chamou.

OOO

Ele acordou, empapado de suor, após ter o mesmo sonho que tinha há várias noites seguidas.

Não entendia o por quê daquele sonho. Sabia que o menino parecia consigo, mas não reconhecia suas roupas, nem a sua história. Era como se fosse ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não fosse...

Uma versão alternativa de sua história, talvez?... E o velho? Nunca o vira mais gordo, mas lembrava-se vividamente de seu rosto. Lemuriano como Mu, o que não era elogio algum. Porém, era estranho que tivesse uma impressão tão vívida de um rosto que apenas vira em sonhos...

Seguia não entendendo, mas não tinha tempo para isso.

Os traidores que vinham do Japão estavam dando mais trabalho do que o esperado ao poderoso Santuário de Atena. E ele, como homem de confiança do Grande Mestre, em breve teria que entrar em ação. Já que os outros incompetentes não estavam dando conta do recado, ele sentia que caberia a ele resolver o problema. E, de quebra, também solucionar algumas coisas pendentes dentro da Ordem Dourada. Sim, alguns ditos Cavaleiros de Ouro que não honravam as armaduras que vestiam e que se escondiam que nem ratos nos confins do mundo, na certa tramando contra o Santuário e esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

Levantou-se de sua cama, e foi até o tétrico hall do Templo de Câncer, sua casa protegida. Lá, as máscaras de cera moldadas nos rostos de suas inúmeras vítimas o saudavam com seus rostos retorcidos de dor, medo, raiva e revolta; como estavam no momento de sua morte.

Morte essa que lhes foi brindada pelas suas próprias mãos.

- Não adianta chorar, vocês não são nada. - Ele disse, e as luzes das almas que circundavam aquelas máscaras trouxeram junto com seu brilho fantasmagórico a longínqua lamúria das almas condenadas que ele mesmo jogara no Umbral dos Mortos. - Vocês são menos do que nada.

Eles eram apenas a prova de sua força, a fonte de seu poder. E não seria um sonho descabido que o faria mudar de ideia.

Sentiu o cosmo do Grande Mestre ressoar junto ao seu, solicitando sua presença. E nesse momento ele soube que sua hora de entrar em cena havia chegado.

Agora sim, esses traidores conheceriam um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro.

OOO

* * *

Enfim, aí está meu presente pra você, Black Scorpio no Nyx! Usei os dois primeiros temas que você escolheu, dei uma "mixturada" e saiu isso aí... Espero que goste :3

Beijos!

* * *

**Human Being - 19/12/12**


End file.
